


Snowflake

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Living Together, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in the living room when it starts snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

They’re in the living room when it starts snowing. Malia’s watching television on the couch next to Lydia, who’s reading a book. There’s a blanket between the two of them but Malia is hogging most of it; the cold chills come back in winter and she hates it.

Malia’s eyes are drifting away from the television because it’s an ad break. It doesn’t take her long to get bored of watching the same ads that were on ten minutes ago, so she gets up and goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. After about a minute of searching for some chocolate, Malia calls out to Lydia.

“Lydia, did we get more chocolate when we went…” She stops mid sentence when she sees the white flakes of snow falling outside.

“What was that?” Lydia calls back, her eyes not moving from the words on the page.

Malia runs back into the living room, practically jumping with joy. This makes Lydia put her book down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“What’s going on?”

“Lydia, it’s _snowing_ outside,” Malia says, grinning from ear to ear. “I haven’t seen snow in years; I don’t even remember what it feels like.”

“Oh,” Lydia says quietly, realizing. “Let’s put our coats on and we can go outside.”

Malia doesn’t need to hear that twice. She runs straight to their room and Lydia chuckles, loving how excited her girlfriend is about the snow. By the time Lydia gets there, Malia is already wearing her jacket and is putting her gloves on.

Quickly, Lydia puts on her jacket and gloves before following Malia out to their front yard.

The first thing Malia does is lie down flat in the fluffy snow, moving her arms and legs to create a snow angel. Lydia joins in, lying down beside her and doing the same thing.

“There’s a snowflake on my nose,” Malia says softly, trying her hardest not to blow it away.

Lydia sits up and looks at the snowflake sitting perfectly on top of Malia’s nose.

“Woah, I can’t believe it.” Lydia’s in awe, really.

Malia sits up, knowing that there’s plenty more snowflakes where that came from. She gets up from her spot on the ground and inspects her snow angel, nodding approvingly when she decides that hers looks better than Lydia’s.

“So, since you lost the snow angel competition, you have to make the bottom part of the snowman,” Malia says, smirking.

Lydia puts her hands on her hips and frowns. “I didn’t know it was a competition.”

“Too bad. Start on the snowman and I’ll get a carrot from the fridge for the nose,” Malia kisses Lydia on the cheek and ventures inside to get the carrot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
